Why Is Jin Kazama So Happy Nowadays?
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: Read to find out!


**A/N:** Just thought I'd give Jin one more reason to smile. Hope ya likey :3!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JinKazama, or Tekken. HNever have, and never will.

**Why Is Jin Kazama So Happy Nowadays?**

After a hard day out training, Jin went back home, exhausted**.** He tossed his duffel bag in one corner, not qiute caring if its contents fell out or will get lost**.**

He collapsed on his chair, just listening to his own breath puffing on his chest, suddenly...

"DADDYYYYY!!!!!" Two little flashes of golden light zoomed towards him. The lights got on his face. And when it faded, tiny twin angels were hugging him on each of his perfect cheeks. "Welcome home, daddy :)!" they said together happily.

Jin smiled a genuinely happy smile. His two little bundles of joy never failed to make his days a bit brighter.

"Hey Luna, Zena. Nice to see you too."

They got off him before he even told them to do so. "So how was your day today, daddy?" Luna asked excitedly." Di d ya ya train well/"

"I bet you're super-dee-ddooper strong now!" Zena said happily.

Jin smiled." Yeah. I guess I am."

"Did you meet Ms. Xiaoyu again today?" Luna asked. "Did she she say she likes you too?"

Jin suddenly blushed."Oh stop you little-!" he swatted at her like a fly but missed."Xiaoyu and I are just friends and nothing more."

"But you like her, right daddy ;)?" Zena asked with a grin.

Jin blushed even more. He can't seem to keep secrets from his girls."...Yes."

Luna and Zena made giddy noises."We're gonna have a mommy! Woohoo!"

Jin blushed a deeper shade of crinmson for a moment, then grinned. Very few poeple in this world can make _thee_ Jin Kazama grin. And his angels are two of the few lucky ones.

"You little crazies!" He playfully grabbed each of them. One in each hand. They were so small they can fit in his palm. He rubbed them against his perfect cheek, making them both giggle wildly.

This was just one of the moments he cherished with his little angels. Even now, he couldn't believe how happy he'd become. He had a rather dysfunctional family. A less-than-desirable father, a mother who had gone missing for years, a playboy uncle, and an overly-ambitious grandfather. And him. He'd always felt he had somthing dark and scary growing in inside of him. The Gene (A/N: I won't say the D word because it frightens me). He thought life would never make him smile.

Then..._they_ came. His little angels. His source of happiness and optimism. They were a gift for his 21st birthday, given by Bambi, the daughter of one of his good friends, King. Bambi herself, was literally an angel too.

The gift was inside a square shaped package wrapped in red wrapping paper and a red ribbon.

"Take good care of it" Bambi had told him."And rememeber, its not just an ordinary gift!"

He didn't understand what that meant until the end of the day. He opened the little red box and behold! Tiny twin angel dolls with long brown curly hair, crystal blue eyes and porcelain skin.

They were beautiful! He found himself staring at the doll with a pink ribbon in her hair. All of a sudden...She winked at him! Dolls don't wink! All of a sudden, there was a golden light shinig within them. And all of a sudden they were giggling. They came to life! So _thats_ what Bambi meant!

The twin with the pink ribbon introduced herself to be Luna and the other twin with a lavender ribbon was Zena.

The following days were, at first, quite emabarassing because he would take frequent trips to the toy store just to get his girls' necessities. But after a while, he got used to it and would enter the toy store without turning crimson upon entry.

Then came the day he took his girls to the last Iorn Fist Tounament.

"Kazama!" Hwoarang exclaimed. "What _are_ those things on your head?!" refering to the two tiny life-like dolls perched on top of his head.

"My children." Jin replied.

Hwoarang looked at him like, 'man, you've gone cuckoo!' Then he smirked. "So you play with dolls now huh?"

As usual, he just shrugged his rival's comments off.

"Aw they're they're adorable!" Xiaoyu gushed." Can I hold them?"

Jin smiled a bit."Alright, but be careful! Don't crush them."

Xiaoyu eagerly but carefully took themn from Jin 's head and held them , onein each hand. The girls smiled at her.

"Hi!! I'm Luna!"

"And I'm Zena!"

"Oh they talk! How cute!? Xiaoyu said happily.

"Practicing to be a ventroliquist, Kazama?" Hwoarang asked.

Jin just shook his head.

"He's not making us talk!" Luna said.

"Yeah!" Zena agreed. We cxan talk on our own!"

"Aaaaaww!" Xiaoyu gushed you two are adorable!" She hugged them ever so carefully.

She then turned to Jin."Are they the rason why you're so happy?" she asked. "You seem to be smiling a lot these days."

Jin smiled." Yes. They are."

Luna and Zena smiled and said loudly, "He's the best daddy in the whole world!!"

Jin blushed once more. Indeed, he was happy. And he felt like the luckiest person in the world to have literally Heaven-sent children.


End file.
